1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to an apparatus and method of processing a medical image. More particularly, the disclosure relates to an apparatus and method of processing a medical image capable of assessing the probability of disease in various parts of a heart.
2. Description of the Related Art
A medical imaging apparatus is an electronic device adapted to generate and process various types of medical images of a living object. The medical imaging apparatus is used typically to acquire an image showing the internal structure of the living object. Accordingly, the medical imaging apparatus captures and/or processes images of details of structures, tissues, flow of fluid, etc., inside a body and provides the images to a user. A user, e.g., a medical practitioner, may use images output from the medical image processing apparatus to diagnose a patient's condition and diseases. Various analytical applications have been developed to diagnose diseases that occur in various organs via the medical imaging apparatus. For example, the heart is a particularly complex organ that has various parts that are all subject to diseases that can be quite difficult to detect from an external examination.